beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Universe Wiki:Deletion-Policy
Deletion Policy Beyond Universe Wiki's goal is to offer instructions on pretty much every how-to topic imaginable. As a result, we are naturally hesitant to delete articles that might evolve into pages which serve our mission. That said, some new articles that get created on Beyond Universe Wiki can be deleted for a variety of reasons. Acceptable Reasons for Deletion The table below lists all the reasons that might qualify an article for deletion. Having one of these reasons does not automatically qualify an article for deletion. It only indicates that the article can be nominated for deletion, and then reviewed by the community. Only after a consensus has been reached for deletion, is the article then deleted. As you can see from the table below, there are many articles in Beyond Universe Wiki that have some of these reasons, but have not been deleted after surviving NFD nominations and community discussions. ---- Nominating an Article for Deletion The easiest way to Nominate an Article for Deletion in Beyond Universe Wiki is by writing . Then wait a week or two for other people to comment on the merits of the deletion (replace "abc" with three letter code in the table above). It is recommended that the person nominating the article for deletion comment on the discussion page describing exactly why the NFD reason applies. For example, this comment can explain what is inaccurate or dangerous about the instructions. * If placing an NFD tag for a duplicate article, you need to indicate the duplicate article. This is best done by placing it in the NFD tag like this: , where the words that go in the third field are the article title without the "How to" at the beginning. Rescuing Articles and Removing NFD Tags Beyond Universe Wiki encourages contributors to rescue articles that have been nominated for deletion. To rescue an NFD article contributors can perform a bold edit on the article and add information that will strengthen the article and resolve the NFD reason(s) given in the tag. NFD tags should only be removed by Administrators or Universe Wiki.com/index.php?title=Special%3AListUsers&username=&group=newarticlepatrol&limit=1000 New Article Boosters. If you are not an Admin or New Article Booster please leave the NFD tag in place and notify an Admin or New Article Booster to review the article. Even New Article Boosters should request an Admin to review the NFD removal if they were a major contributor to an article before the NFD tag was put in place. NFD Vandalism Occasionally an editor will vandalize groups of pages by adding spurious NFD tags. In clear cases of vandalism, any RC Patroller may revert the vandalism as long as s/he notifies the admins by placing a comment on the Admin Notice Board about the action taken. Article Deletion After a week, a team of Admins and Universe Wiki.com/index.php?title=Special%3AListUsers&username=&group=newarticlepatrol&limit=1000 New Article Boosters will review the article in the NFD Guardian tool and make a decision to delete or keep the article based on a combination of comments and votes. Sometimes, it may be required to manually review an article nominated for deletion. Generally, if there is a rough consensus among regular registered users for deletion (as measured by a vote of 60% or more for deletion if the discussion does not reach a true consensus), the page will be deleted. However, the admin may decide to not delete the page if an anonymous or registered user makes a compelling case for why the page should be included in Beyond Universe Wiki. Read how to Review NFD List for Final Outcome to learn about the technicalities of how this is done. Speedy Deletions While putting an article through the formal deletion process is the preferred outcome, some newly created articles qualify for a speedy (i.e. immediate) deletion. This should typically be reserved for patent nonsense, personal attacks, profanity, highly offensive articles or content farm submissions. Note that speedy deletes should never be done to an old, established article. Non-admins can mark pages for a speedy delete by writing . Deletion vs. Stub When deciding whether to nominate a page for deletion or mark it , consider the following rule of thumb: If you were a reader looking to learn how to complete the task outlined in the article, would it be generally helpful or would you wish you had never landed on the page? If the page provides some level of constructive help to the reader AND has the potential to eventually grow into a complete and useful page mark it as . If, on the other hand, the page is truly incomplete (to the point that it does not provide you helpful and complete steps as to how to achieve the goal) it should be marked for deletion. Deletion vs. Merge Duplicate articles can be merged or marked for deletion in accordance with our Merge Policy. You can mark duplicates for merge by writing or mark for deletion by writing and then saying on the discussion page which article this is a duplicate of. A synopsis of the merge policy is below: Same goal, different methods - Okay to keep as separate articles Read the Merge Policy for full details. Two pages on a similar topic describing totally different methods should be labeled appropriate and preserved separately and linked via related Beyond Universe Wikis. For example How to Gut a Fish with a Knife and How to Gut a Fish with a Laser are two articles describing the same goal (gutting the fish) but using different techniques. They should both be allowed to survive. However the pages may need to be renamed so it is clear to the reader what method the page advocates. Alternatively, it is OK to have all the methods on one page. The decision to have both methods on one page or on separate pages will be up to the editors involved. Same goal, same methods - Article should be merged If there are 2 articles about essentially the same thing using essentially the same method those articles should be merged. In some cases one of the articles can simply be redirected and deleted if it really has nothing to "add" to the other article. Further Resources *How to Review the NFD Advanced List on Beyond Universe Wiki *Merge Policy *How to Nominate an Article for Deletion in Beyond Universe Wiki *Articles Currently Nominated for Deletion Category:Article Deletion Category:Policy es:Beyond Universe Wiki:Política de borrado